Pretty When You Cry
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: You don't allow yourself to cry, but Inuyasha has seen you. [yaoi, incest, others]


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha or its characters; that honour goes to Rumiko TakaHashi.

**Warnings: **Swearing, OOCness, nudity, incest.

* * *

**Pretty When You Cry**

Ever since Inuyasha was a child he'd hoped to catch you crying. But he never did, not even when you had a villager's spear imbedded in your left shoulder, not even when you bathed later, after removing it, and ordered Inuyasha to press a towel to it so as to "stop the bleeding."

Inuyasha thought you were indestructible, he thought there was nothing that could break through your façade of ice and the aloof aura you'd practically constructed around your being. But he'd been a pup then and you'd been a friend, a proper brother for a long time to him. He thought you cared, that you'd cry should he be hurt, and when you didn't he strived to be as strong as you.

Perhaps that is why Kagome never sees him cry or sniffle or whimper. With a brother like you for a role model, why would he want risk being seen as a baby? Why wouldn't he want to be stubborn or strong or use crude language? The villagers had taught him that such language was rude, that it was bad. Inuyasha thinks it empowers him when he uses such language.

Even when he was two hundred and newly released from being sealed to a tree by the one he'd loved, he did not cry. But then he never smelt the salty smell of tears on you either, though your scent often awoke him from his sleep. Sometimes he'd think he would go mad without _someone_ worrying for him.

After that, Inuyasha had been striving to kill you. Perhaps that is because you attempted to kill him first? Perhaps that is because you are so strong and you want the only thing given to him by his father? It is amusing to see you boys fight over such trivial matters as to who a _sword_ belongs to. It isn't the weapon, but the man that impress or frighten away enemies with a tremendous show of might.

Now at night you curl up to his chest, whilst his arms are wrapped around you and they hold you close. When you are awake you fight and scratch and bite for him to give his attentions to someone else, because you are neither a child nor human and should not be treated as such. But Inuyasha plays deaf and holds you and kisses you and takes you anyway, gently, always gently. You have always accused him of being far too human.

The first time you boys had slept together had been the first time Inuyasha had seen you shed tears. You were not aware of their presence even as Inuyasha licked them from your face, his eyes wide and watching, all the while wondering why you are crying and if he's the cause of them. It seems you don't have control over your tears when you sleep and you're too stubborn to let them show whilst you are awake.

Tonight he wants to see you cry whilst you lie awake. He has concocted a plan: As you lay together, bare of any clothing, your bodies pressed against each other intimately, he is alert and watching your face. It takes only an hour after you first doze off for the tears to bubble beneath your marked eyelids and begin to dribble down your face.

It is then, after a moment of examining the wet trails as they reflect and glow in the faint moonlight, that he shakes you awake eagerly.

You are instantly frowning, "What is the matter, Inuyasha?" You're molten golden eyes open and Inuyasha can only stare at how delicate your wet cheeks and teary eyes make you look. You look far more touchable than you ever have in his eyes.

Inuyasha decides it is best to tell you truths; you are far too observant to not notice his staring, "You look - nice - when you cry." He says tightly and you only stare back.

It seems that that is the first time you notice the tears still falling from your cheeks and you carefully wipe one from your eye, careful of your claws and the markings on your cheek.

You wipe at your eye again quickly then quicker still as you attempt to remove all evidence of your tears from your being. You however are stopped by Inuyasha's hands that hold your only wrist. You growl with frustration and turn a scorching glare onto him.

"Bastard, I said you look pretty when you cry. You're not supposed to get rid of them when someone says that to you." He attempts again, as though it will answer everything including _why_ you are crying. "They aren't bad; they means you care about something."

You don't struggle as he forcefully pulls you against his chest and he wonders if you think yourself weak for allowing him to and for shedding tears, or if you are simply angry it is him that has found you doing so. You have never cried in front of him before. Not with your own notice.

Inuyasha is pleased to feel you shiver and feel a gasp of air and your lips moving against his neck as he strokes his claws over your striped wrist again, "Do not consider me weak, little brother."

He nods and tenderly nuzzles your cheek and causes you to let out a low moan of pleasure as his own warm breath caresses your scarlet markings. This feels nice, he thinks before Inuyasha allows his claws to run down your pale back.

He supposes you are too proud to let yourself cry, even out of the reach of other's eyes. Perhaps it is for the best that you are; Inuyasha might start worrying if he saw you cry everyday on a whim. Even Rin would doubt your sanity, whilst the toad would blame Inuyasha for causing you to lose your mind. Perhaps it is for the best.

Inuyasha lays you down, all the while nuzzling your neck and cheek, and is happy to feel you rub back. Perhaps you aren't angry, he ventures, perhaps you are ashamed of your tears. Men aren't supposed to cry…

He kisses you fully, before he curls up against your chest, pulling himself close to you.

There is no reason for you to hide your tears, but you attempt to anyway. You fail, though Inuyasha doesn't tell you; every night he watches the moisture slide down your cheek, before he kisses the trails away.

This way, he can watch you and admire how pretty you look when you cry.

* * *

**Woffy**: This is what happens (along with the prologue to my latest story) when I study for most of the day and then end up procrastinating for teh rest of the night! This was made to commemorate the end of my exams! (Which I'll barely pass!) Woot! 

Anyway… Yeah… This ain't that good, but I like the idea of Sesshomaru having such a strong reign over himself that his sorrow has no other chance but to be let out but while he sleeps.

-edit: 18.06.07- Just correcting a couple of spelling, grammatical and tense errors. As pointed out by gen50 from mediaminer. There are new to no changes in the plot though.


End file.
